


Ambush

by troisroyaumes



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Triad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triad!AU in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Le Ping grabbed Isumi by the arm, dragging him away from the hail of bullets about to descend upon them.

"But Yang Hai--"

"Can take care of himself. Run!" 

They ducked around a corner. Le Ping peeked over the crumbling wall to see if the Xīng Wèi Triad members were still in pursuit.

He heard the gun click a second before he felt the chill of the muzzle against his temple. He turned around. Zhao Shi had one revolver trained on him and another on Isumi.

"I think," said Zhao Shi, with a cherubic smile, "you should come with me."


End file.
